The Secrets Behind the Demigods: JASON
by ABitStrange
Summary: Can we ask ourselves - what was before? Was could have been; when then was now?


_The Secrets Behind the Demigods:_

_**JASON**_

The kiss surprised Jason.

He and Reyna had been going out for a month now - and things were getting pretty _serious. _This was Jason's _chance. _They decided to get away from all the chaos at Camp Jupiter and have a picnic on the beach - some time to themselves.

They had a bright yellow towel to sit together on. The basket had fresh strawberries - _provided by Dakota, who looked like a complete psychopath, his face washed with crimson Kool-Aid _- wet and beaded in rows of seeds. Reyna sat across from Jason - her hair draped over, very vibrant. The waves crashed onto the shore - frothing and bubbling. The sand wasn't blowing at all, thankfully the wind wasn't kicked up. A palm tree was growing off the shore with bunches of bananas hanging from it.

_I should get one of those for Reyna, _Jason knew.

He raised his hand and pointed at the plant with the fruits dangling off of it. "Want one those?" Jason heroically asked his girlfriend.

She giggled giddily as she was in _love. _"Sure, Jason. Being the son of Jupiter, it should be easy!"

Jason agreed, "Ha! Okay, Reyna. Anything for you."

Jason lifted his ripped, toned arm and showed his hand to the tree. He summoned wind and knocked the fruit off the tree - it riding the wind with the help of his powers. He caught it in his large palm and handed it to Reyna with a grin on his face.

She smiled back at Jason's cute - yet tough - expression and laughed at his token of romance. Not a rude laugh - more an agreement.

_This was Jason's moment._

Romantically - Jason placed his large open palm on the sand. Reyna saw his hand and returned the favor. Their hands collided and enveloped in a romance of affection.

Jason slowly leaned over her, and kissed her on the cheek.

But that wasn't just it.

Smoothly sliding his lips across her cheek - he leaned and pressed his lips along hers. Reyna's eyes opened wide in shock and surprise, leaning into Jason, conently in bliss.

"Reyna," Jason chided in pure romance, "I-I love you."

Reyna lightly pressed against Jason's chest in magic. "I love you too, _son of Jupiter_."

After kissed along each other for a bit and an exchange of romance, they held hands and walked along the beach. Jason noticed the sun leaving them on the horizon, a cool breeze rushed past them.

Jason - with his smooth washed hair - was sporting a white toga held by a bronze token in the corner. It had the symbol of Jupiter pressed into it, making Jason Grace look very regal and prestigious.

Reyna's curled hair was French-braided along her shoulder, cascading down like a light waterfall of sweet-smelling hair.

Jason pecked Reyna a little kiss. She grinned. "You are so weird sometimes."

"You think I don't know that?" Jason playfully abjured.

* * *

After the happy couple got back to Camp Jupiter, campers started hooting and hollering at them.

_"Did they go on a date?"_

_"Reyna is blushing! They must have."_

_"I think they kissed! Did they kiss?"_

_"I bet they used tounge!"_

Campers like Gwen, Dakota, and Max patted Jason on the shoulder, whispering, "Nice, man," and, "Did you propose? Oh. You're way too young for that... yet."

Jason's good friend, Max, walked up to him. Girls - _Gwen, Kylie, Amber _- dragged Reyna away, shooting her with buckets of question.

Max was around nineteen, with ivy green eyes and a tall, muscular body. He stood over Jason, asking questions cautiously.

"How'd the date go?" Max asked in a light-tone.

"Alright," Jason laughed. He didn't want to tell Max about him and Reyna - well, kissing. But, Jason had known Max for _years._

_"Ne-am sărutat, doar dacă te-ai intrebat." _Jason muttered in Roman.

"You _kissed?_" Max confirmed. "Man, that's a nice move."

Jason nodded, hiding the token of gratitude he gave Reyna - an act.

"Uh, why are you blushing?"

It was true. Jason was blushing - feeling nervous about his simple yet extravagent relationship with Reyna. "Oh, nothing," Jason lied.

"Whatever. Știu cine te-ai înroșit, omule. Este Reyna - nu-i așa? Am fost omul tău de când te-am salvat atunci când erai mic. Vrei să-mi spui deja? Sunt prietenul tău - am gresit?" Max immediatly translated into Romanian on acciedent.

"Sorry, uneori eu doar slip into Romanian!" Max chuckled. "Whoops. Did it again."

Max put his arm around Jason - and lead him to his dwelling. "Here you are."

Jason walked away and waved at Max. Max waved back at Jason. "Oh yeah, Jason!" Max yelled. "Me and Gwen are together!"

"What?!" Jason questioned. "Awesome, man!"

Jason lead himself to his warm, soft bed. He slips under the sheets and hides under them. He wants to be with her. Reyna.

_With her._

He changed into his purple **_CAMP JUPITER _**T-shirt and slipped into the shy drift of tender sleep.

_As this son of Jupiter fell asleep - he woke up - holding hands with a girl he did not know, at a place he did not know._


End file.
